Useless
by UrbanLC
Summary: All the banks have closed, the currency is just paper now. The city is filled with chaos and Sasuke is trapped between his miserable life and his useless days, until a crucial person steps into his life, running away of something they are not sure about. / Sasu-Naru /Distopic World/AU
1. 1- The chaos

_Disclaimer: I don't own any character._

 _Warning: violence, future BOY X BOY action. / Also this narration occurs in different times, I hope it doesn't get confusing._

 **Hello again.**

 **I't been a while since I return to writing whatever is in my mind. I have a new job and it's quite difficult now.**

 **So this is the intro of a new story I have been working on. I have run this plot in my mind for a while, and this night specially I can't wait to set her free.**

 **Enjoy! (and please tell me what you think, and if the theme is convincing)**

/

 **Useless.**

The sound of the explosion was so loud anyone could tell the responsible was dangerously near.

Every car in the block had been turned into a pile of burnt steel and fabric. There was just the remnant of what it used to be a very luxurious BMW. It was now just a skeleton.

Behind the seventh car was a man hiding. His clothes were torn apart and he was sweating profusely, his black hair was sticking to his skin and over the fitly cloth that cover his mouth and nose, his black eyes shone with cruelty. The world was twisted, such as his humanity.

With quick movements he took out another crystal bottle and with one of the few matches he still have in in his pocket tried to light the dirty piece of cloth that was hanging from the bottle. In the inside the few remnants of liquid shone while the trembling hands of the man move to light the spark that would set the home made bomb on fire.

Before the match could come to life, a huge brick crashed against the back of his head. His body fell heavily against the metal of what years ago was the door of the car. And the bottle, still filled with clear flammable liquid, slipped from his hands and rolled on the floor.

"Sasuke!" A dry voice shout from the shadows of the building that once before was an astonishing bank.

….../...

After the initial chaos that created the fall of the banks, thiefs, suicides and collective hysteria. The city was drown in the most deep uncertainty. It wasn't the lack of resources or an unexpected blackout.

It was most like a blank space, a hole between the things the people should do and the new ways things would operate.

Of course, there were the first hipótesis from experts, how to bring economy again to life. Or how would the money should now circulate.

But the value of the coin was so high, that many banks decided to close and the currency just lose value.

Everything happened so fast that when the wealthy and bright programer Sasuke Uchiha opened again his eyes after a very busy night partying, all his fortune was gone, it was not that his money was not there, it is just that all the numbers in his account didn't have a value any more.

So now, out in the street trying to get a glimpse of what happened outside the bank, he felt the bodies of thousand of people piling and pushing against each other, screaming for answers.

'How is it possible we can not buy anything?'

'If money does not work any more, why should we work?'

'How about our accounts? My savings?'

'We Need answers! What about the food!?'

He roamed around the city, trying to figure out how would his life be now. There was no point in working, because we worked to get money to buy things. But if money was not useful, everything was in a halt stop.

There was only a week later when his luxurious office in the Google building was robbed. With no money, people started to steal any 'value' stuff to change it for food. But then again a week later, this luxurious stuff was useful because, the owners of the vital resources didn't need big screens or the last iPhone, as all of others they needed stability and a chance to survive.

Different services began to cut off their activities, because there was no reason to work if the pay was not food or water.

And then, the food and water producers and distributors began to reduce the product because energy was lacking, and so communication, transportation, etc.

And so, it was exactly two months after the initial shock that chaos began, power groups and allies were formed, delinquency and death ran across the people.

The people who once had crucial occupations were recruited or persecuted to form part of powerful groups.

Four months after the shock, the city was a ghost town, most of the population returned to the fields, if they couldn't have food from the ones who had it they will produce it, even if in the countryside only grew potatoes and seeds.

Six months after the crisis, the fields were partially taken, and a new battle began, death by hunger in the forgotten city or death in the countryside trying to get some space to get fed.

.../...

The first weeks Sasuke decided to stay home, afraid of the chaos and with enough things at home he should be fine.

But after the food was gone and he was sinked in the dark, he abandoned his penthouse.

Now he was walking towards what it used to be a mall, he hide in the shadow of the still early morning, there was enough light to see his steps and the well hidden hole in the wall, behind a fallen piece of what it used to be a big advertising board.

After sliding behind the board with a little trouble he was inside an empty space, the air was a little dusty but not as cold as outside. With security he start to walk into the dim light.

.../...

Months after Sasuke abandoned his home, he discovered this small sanctuary. A mall who closed in the early times. The stores were still filled with most of the stuff and it was almost a miracle that no one robbed this place.

He arrived to the furthest corner of the store. Moving across a decor store he sat in the biggest couch. Darkness surrounding him, the empty silence of the big space crushing him.

Then the tears appeared and with small sobs he contemplate the dusty and unkempt place. Chairs and furniture around the place, fabric tossed on the floor, the air was starting to feel heavy and sometimes you could hear the metal bending from some part of the mall.

The little sounds he made while crying filled the space echoing.

Sasuke cried until an unexpected wave of sleep drove him away. Leaving a snoring body, hidden under the shadows of what it used to be a very expensive furniture store.

And again the silence filled every inch of the mall, no movement could alternate the unexpected calm that surrounded the early morning sun rays that illuminated the few windows that remain uncovered. Only the blue eyes hidden beneath fallen stocks witnessed the sad scene. But there was no movement after the dark haired man fell asleep, because blue eyes disappeared in the early illuminated hall of the mall.

.../...

The last days Sasuke spent in his penthouse were filled with distress and uneasy thoughts. He watched intensely at his window, wondering if falling from a 15th floor would be too painful.

The only reason he kept his composure was because of the voice note he received weeks ago; when his phone was still alive, and now he had those words stuck in his mind. Random words crossed his mixed thoughts "stay where you are " "don't" "i've got it" "I'll search for you, Sasuke".

After many nights the black haired man decided it was enough. Lazily he took a big backpack and stuffed some clothes, making sure all of them were dark colours, the remains of canned food he still had and some tools, a black leather case that had traveled with him almost every day of his professional career and his house keys, more out of nostalgia than for a very specific need.

Running 15 floors in a hurry was not an easy task, Sasuke knew that whoever was attempting to broke in to his building was already near to get it. The last few days he saw, from his privilege aerial view how masked men, broke in to neighbor buildings and took everything from them, even their lives.

The night before he saw a small group of men gathered at the front doors. He knew that if those men were part of some powerful group and they didn't found any useful skill in him, he would be death by the next morning.

The survival instinct must not be underestimated, it was this uncontrollable force that made Sasuke sprint, fast and steady down the emergency exit.

When we reached the second floor the emergency door flew open and hit him straight in the face. Leaving his limp body in the other side of the small staircase.

"Well well well… we have another one trying to escape" said the tall man who was wiping his hands, apparently stained with something like blood, in his blackened pants.

Sasuke looked at him in confusion, ¿why would he escape?, his survival instinct told him to run away, but his mind was blank.

"What do you want?" his voice came out dry. But the man was still standing in front of him, slowly he approached to his body and kneeing he grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled his body, like a rag doll near to his.

Sasuke was now, truly and undeniably, scared.

"I don't remember seeing you before… Were you hiding like a rat all this time?"

"Let me go, I don't have food if that's what you were searching for." Even before he could start pulling his hand out of the grip, the tall man looked Sasuke's wrist and hands, they were turning a little white from the pressure.

"We'll see about that".

Lights went out and a hard pain behind his head was all he could feel before losing consciousness.

-/...

 **To be continue...**

 **I'm sorry it is so short, I wanted to know if the scenario convince me, let me know if the story has any future for you dear reader...**

 ** _Urban LC._**


	2. 2- Trust

**_Hello again, I hope you enjoy the first chapter, in this second one you would get more clarity about the whole plot, I hope it gets you hoked such as I am writing this._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters._**

 ** _Warnings: Language, violence, boyxboy soon._**

 ** _Enjoy._**

-/-/

 **Chapter 2: Trust.**

It was almost midnight when Sasuke woke up, his eyes were swollen and his stomach was rumbling.

His body was a little sore from the position he had sleep in, the couch of the store was indeed comfortable, but after a while his back have to complain about it.

The big space was as silent and dark as he left it when he fell asleep, an it was time again to lift his body and see what to do in the security of the night darkness.

With heavy steps the dark haired man reached to the corner of the store, he took his shirt off feeling the cold air touching his skin. Below some empty plastic boxes and a pile of old rags, there was Sasuke's precious reserve of water, The small bottles were neatly organized.

"...Eleven...twelve...thirteen… Shit." he mumbled to himself. The water bottles were starting to decrease, soon the small cleanse routine he had would come to a halt, and getting water would be a priority.

With careful hands, he poured some of the liquid in a vessel and started to clean his chest.

Even though he was living in poor conditions, Sasuke couldn't stand the grime around his body.

Running the "cleanest" rag around his biceps, up and down until he felt the chilly air around his wet body.

Suddenly a loud metallic sound broke the silence. Sasuke then knew... he was not alone anymore. With hurried moves he took his shirt, the quick movements left the vessel on the floor and the water spilled all over.

Fear and frustration were mixed in his eyes, his grip in the metal bar he just took from the floor was getting stronger, and he knew, deep inside his chest, that if he saw anyone, he would hit him, right away, because he has lost so much, that now, everything that surrounds him, were the only things he have left, and he will fight to protect what little less he have.

Sasuke's "den" was in the farest end of the mall, and that meant that he had just one way to walk; forward.

Long steps took Sasuke out of the design store, searching frantically for the one thing that fell, or the responsible. It was now completely silent and even though the darkness from 1:00 am. in the morning was blinding, his eyes were finally adjusting to the dim moonlight that poured erratically, due to the cloudy night sky, across the crystal ceiling.

It was strange to him, to walk carefully around the abandoned mall, every now and then, Sasuke would take a walk, store by store. Remembering the glorious days of that forgotten place. But now, he had all his attention to every detail around him. To his right the electronic store. Windows broken, a plasma TV resting on the floor, some other unidentified garbage and forgotten articles bulking in different corners of the local. Next to it the lingerie store remain almost as if it was closed yesterday. Some of the mannequins were resting on the floor, but that didn't let the elegance of the fancy store lost it's essence.

Another noise took Sasuke's attention. The metal bar was almost cutting the skin of his palms, his steady steps took him quickly to the messiest places of the mall.

The mall's bank was, with no doubt, a place to avoid. The floor was messy and there were, certainly dry blood stains all over the place.

Chairs, computers and boxes were torn apart and filled all the space, almost as if a tornado had taken place inside the small office.

Sasuke's frantic eyes, move from right to left, searching the noise source. Thorough a big hole in the ATM's window he peeked, standing still, waiting for any sound.

His ears filled with the most subtle sound; breath, a quickened breath. Hidden behind the ATM's wall. Sasuke doubt, because he knew there was no way out that place. And more important, was the person inside that wall conscious about that?

"What do you want here?" he asked, his voice was as low and menacing as he intended to be. But there was no reply at all, only the sound of the breath stopping right away.

"Hey!" He shouted, but still was unable to reach to the hole in the wall and see who was inside. The breath was still in a halt, and Sasuke started to doubt if maybe, there was indeed an exit behind the wall.

Trespassing the crystal door was not an easy task, there were dangerous pieces of glass, in all directions, and due to Sasuke's hurried actions, now he was standing with an unbuttoned shirt hanging open, tangling to the glass and making his efforts to penetrate the space awkwardly difficult.

"I am not repeating this, what do you want here?" he stood in the opening, guard on; with his hands holding the metal bar up, ready to hit, and his eyes fixed in the figure inside the black and small hole.

"D-Don't... Don't hurt me please." came a voice, bruised and dirty hands were raised up, and they were almost waiting to stop the fall of the metal bar.

"...leave then!" Sasuke raised his voice, resonating in the empty space.

"Please, I don't have any place to stay, let me get this night through, you won't see me tomorrow, or never." the silhouette reply.

"I can't do that… I can't trust anyone." Sasuke's tone was still steady, but his guard was wearing off and the hands that were raised above his head, were now hanging beside his body, the metal bar was still in his left hand, but had lost the menacing feeling.

"F...Fine.. I...I'll leave." the figure, hidden in the dark make an attempt to raise, and immediately Sasuke regain his guard, taking a step back and watching how the intruder came out of that narrow space.

A dirty messy man emerged from the opening in the wall, his clothes were torn apart and the dirt in his face make his faccions hard to see, his hair was pointing in all directions and his hands were scraped.

"I'm not dangerous, I...I promise." He said raising his scraped hands in front of him, he was facing the floor and in no time his legs gave up, kneeling in front of Sasuke.

"Who are you?", Sasuke asked almost immediately, feeling some pity for the man in front of him.

"I'm Naruto" replied the man with nerve. His head raising up, blue sapphire eyes fixed in Sasuke's frozen gaze.

He didn't know if it was the poor state of the man, or the fear he heard in his voice, or maybe the immovable light in those eyes that made Sasuke drop his 'weapon' and truthfully felt worried by the man's state, one of his limbs was bleeding heavily and he seemed to lose consciousness every now and then. But the pain in his body must keep him up.

"Come with me..." said the dark haired man, taking one of the others wounded arm, raising him up "What happened to you?" but there was no answer for some seconds.

"Well...uh..." he tried to laugh ironically, coughing a little "if you ask for my leg, I tried to hide from you and get cut with the crystal". Sasuke just watch how he move his wounded leg with trouble.

"And?" Sasuke looked at his face, of course that was the tip of the iceberg.

"Well, I prefer not to talk about it."

"I can't trust you with that answer, Naruto." Sasuke took the hem of a blanket that was hanging in one of the sides of the design store. The silence of the strange man didn't give him the confidence he wanted, but neither make him feel in danger.

"Alright" Sasuke cleared his throat, letting the man rest in a wide chair near what it used to be the cashier counter.

Minutes later Sasuke returned with a clean fabric and an half empty bottle of water. He discovered the strange man was already asleep, his head was tilted to the side resting in the corner of the counter. His body was still stiff and his brows were frowned.

"This man has to be kidding me …" mumbled Sasuke to himself, "Oii". He shake him, his white hands contrasting with the black fabric that covered his shoulders.

Blue eyes opened with fear, his hands automatically gripping his chest.

"Hey… calm down it's just me." Sasuke took a step back, watching how the man took shaggy breaths, his eyes focusing the images in front of him.

"Calm…" Sasuke showed Naruto his hands, así if telling him 'I am not dangerous'.

"S-sorry… you startled me" answered Naruto.

"Are you an idiot? How could you fall asleep so carefree?" Stated Sasuke as he kneel in front of him taking Naruto's hands in his and starting to wipe them with the wet fabric.

"I guess I am…" he winced in pain as the cold liquid penetrated the large and thin wounds of his palms.

"I could be a killer, you know? I could have hurt you when you were sleeping" Sasuke stopped "you shouldn't be so naive".

Naruto stared blankly at the man in front of him, his silence was not uncomfortable anymore, it was kind of soothing and ironically that made Sasuke feel uncomfortable. He raised his eyes, meeting blue eyes. "You wouldn't" said the blond simply.

"What?"

"You wouldn't hurt anyone"

Sasuke's hands shake a little."You don't know that."

"Why didn't you hit me at the bank then?..."

"Because I recognize the scrapes you have in your hands. I had them too..."

Naruto pull his hands out of Sasuke's touch, he knew the topic they were heading was dangerous for both of them, maybe more dangerous for him. He tried the best not to look nervous, "They are almost heal. I am just dirty, sorry about that; … Umm….can I use some more water?"

Sasuke head was spinning trying to decipher the uninvited guest attitude, but, his guts told him there was no way helping this man could bring him any harm, in all this chaos, some humanity have to be left.

"Sure..." His pale hands pour some more liquid into the cleanest side of the fabric. The blond extended his hands, but Sasuke push them to the side, aiming for the dirty face.

"I'll do it, idiot." The grime in the wounded man was covering almost the 100% of his face, just as if he had climbed over a dirty chimney all day long.

Soon the rag was black as coal and a vivid caramel skin was revealed, under the early morning light.

"There you are..." said the dark haired boy. "...nice to meet you, finally" he smiled briefly.

Naruto raised his hands feeling his clean skin, "Thanks."

At that moment a cold air breeze traveled from the hole in the ceiling to the very back of the mall. Taking by surprise both men; " _Woooahh_!, the air feels so good against the skin" said the blond enjoying the unexpected fierce air current.

"You are crazy, is freezing, lets go." a mid naked Sasuke was trying to cover his chest with his arms, bracing himself.

"Wait..." Naruto stopped him when he was turning around.

"What now?"

"Do you really trust me?, I mean, you could just kick me out of here, it's fine though..." Said the blond, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I am helping you, the least you can do is accept my help and don't slice my throat open while I am asleep. Is like, one thing for another, or some shit like that… besides, we have to cure your bleeding leg, and I have some supplies in the other side of the place, so you can come with me and stop freezing or bleed to death, both are fine for me."

Naruto smiled gratefully, while he saw the man walk away shivering.

Limping, he walked carefully, holding his body with the furniture that he found in his way, Sasuke was subtly checking on him from the corner of his eye, he was not sure if the idiot blond would be able to walk all the way to th furthest side of the store, since they have to dodge some big furnishings and shit that was scattered all over the place.

"Sit there" Sasuke ordered. Naruto did as he was told, groaning painfully in silent complaints, that wound stung like hell.

"I think it is not bleeding anymore..." the blond assured opening the fabric of the green baggy trousers he was wearing, the wound ran across the upper part of his knee, it was as large as a pinkie; he could tell it was profound, but not mortal.

"Well that explains why did you regain some color… you were white as paper, I think it was most the pain that a blood drain." Said Sasuke looking at the wound. "Here… clean it and wrap it with this cloth" he handed some clean pieces of cloth and another bottle of water, this time it was full and closed.

"Right, can you… turn over?" the blond asked, sensing thar Sasuke would stay there until he was finished.

"Why?"

"Because I have to take my pants off, and I don't want a stranger to look at me!"

"...fine, but I would not consider myself a Stranger any more." Sasuke turnover, sitting in a rotating chair in front of him.

"You are a stranger, I only know your name and that you are hidden here like in a bunker with water and food. How did you get these?" Naruto looked at the bottle of water while he unzipped his pants, lowering them to his ankles, splashing his knee with fresh water.

Sasuke bended his legs, pulling them near his chest. "I happened to find this place" he said after a long silence. They both stayed in silence while the brunette rambled between what to say, he knew the next words that came out of his mouth would determine a crucial piece of information.

"What did you do for living Naruto?"

"Pff...What are you asking, why would it care anymore."

Sasuke remained in silence, he doubted the idiot would answer, but he heard some pained gasps, then his reply came.

"I umm.. I did things here and there, you know, food delivery, walk dogs, take care of babies..." his voice lose force by the end of the sentence.

Sasuke turn his head around "Taking care of babies… seriously?"

"HEY!" Naruto pulled his pants up, plopping into the couch. "I told you not to look… pervert."

"Come on… is not like you are stark naked, don't be a princess."

"Tch… what ever... W-what did you do for living then?" Naruto's eyes fixated on him, they were clear like a mirror, reflecting fear and in a way, Sasuke felt as if Naruto didn't want to listen to his answer, or maybe he didn't want him to answer anything.

"Internet game programming…" the dark haired man said with less interest, moving his sight out of Naruto's, eyeing a desk near the wall that was covered with old circuits and tons of electronic pieces.

"That is cool...I bet I totally played one of your games." the tension between them was thick and Naruto's question just make the air lighter.

"Maybe… and I am sure you totally lost."

"Hell no! I would have crushed you!"

"I highly doubt that!"

"OH shut up!" the blond snapped. And in a second, they were laughing, a simple light hearted laugh that got your chest rising and the abdomen in pain.

-/-/

"You can sleep there..." Signaled the couch they just move from the other side of the place. "Sun will rise soon and in that place light will not disturb you."

"Thanks Sasuke, seriously… I cannot thank you enough, If there is anything I can do for you..."

"We can start in not hurting me when I sleep, or robbing my water..." Sasuke said with half a smile in his face.

"You got it! Night!"

"Night…" They both curled in their own sofas, beneath warm blankets, and slowly sleep take over Naruto's body, but Sasuke remain restless, curled in his big sofa, with his eyes closed but not even a slight sleepy. He moved his body between the covers, turning over and opening his black eyes. Across the room a nonchalant blond idiot lay in a couch, sleeping as if he haven't closed his eyes in days. Fatigue covering his factions, he remained there, watching the others sleep as if guarding every minute of it. After several hours Sasuke's eyes began to close only to open again, forcing the sleep away.

He then realized that he really wanted to see those blue eyes open, and feel the clarity and warm coming out of them; watching him, assuring him he will not hurt him.

With anxiety, he took his covers off, feeling the cold floor freezing his feet as he walked to the desk near the wall.

Between all the junk he had there, it took some time to find what he was searching for.

Finally the black rectangular device appeared, it was as heavy as a brick and had a leather strap that keep everything together.

Without taking his eyes of it, Sasuke return to his couch, sitting in the center of it and covering his head and shoulders with the blanket that was spread all over.

He looked at the device, it was not a hard thing to use, actually it was pretty simple. One button to turn it on, a short cylinder in the middle, It worked with binary code, and sasuke knew there was only one message he had to sent in case it happened:

"found one".

Sasuke sat there, restless, watching the guy in front of him sleeping. He hold the device between his hands unsure of what to do, because he wasn't sure if he could turn him down, he didn't know if he had 'found one'.

But water was running out and the food was almost gone.

-/-/

When Sasuke opened his eyes he was chained to the door of a big building, his body resting in the sidewalk, he could see how a group of men handled different bags and backpacks. Some of them had blood in his hands and clothes, a horrible scent reached his nose, and instinctively he felt the urge to puke, gagging and doing his best to make as little noise as possible.

"Well you finally opened your eyes, that was one hell of a scene."

Memories rushed to his head, he had been running away, taking the staircases of his building, he had his backpack, and some men had found him, beating him. He still had no food in him, so what does this people wanted.

Sasuke knew, staying in his apartment was not a long term option, but neither does he know, he would be trapped like this the first time he got out in weeks. He wondered what would had happened if he had stayed in there. Maybe the same result.

"What do you want?" he spat. Venoms coming out of his voice.

"Well he have a pair of balls after all..." a big fat man approached him. "I want to offer you a job, but it depends on your capabilities."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke took all the force he had to steady his voice.

"I am a man of business, and as you might know, business is apparently what got us to hell. But don't misunderstand me, my business might get you food, water and safety, most safety than anything." Sasuke remained silent, so he continued. "Health, after all is all that matters, Right? Medics in this case are my most valuable possession, people pay anything to live longer, to be cured, and that my dear frightened kitty is my business, we get food and water in exchange for medical services, easy right?"

"Why did you killed the other people in the building then?" Sasuke asked, his patience running short.

"Uncooperative people are always a hurdle"

"BASTARD!" a direct punch came to his mouth, and for the first time Sasuke noticed the enormous man that was beside him, waiting any order from his boss.

A low laugh came out of the man "So tell me, What did you do for living?"

"I am not a medic, I am not what you search for." He said, feeling a bubble of panic in the pit of his stomach.

"Well I am sorry to hear that, our `research` said the contrary, but I'll trust you" the big boss gave sasuke his back and the enormous kind of bodyguard left to attend some other issues in the other side of the street.

He wait for the man to keep talking but he just rest there, at that moment Sasuke realized that he only had his torso chained to the metal, with quick hands he hold firmly the loosened chain and pulled, hopping to set free of his bindings, but instead of freedom a sharp and excruciating pain came to the palms of his hands, the chains started to drip blood and in a natural reaction he dropped the chain.

His hands were scraped, with thin and large wounds that covered every extension of his mands.

"Watch out, the chains have razor blades all over it." The fat man turn over after hearing the wince of pain behind him.

"Let's do this" he continued as he saw Sasuke trying to maintain his breathing in calm.

"I'll let you go, only if you report to me any medic you found on your way, as you can see… we are short of personal, and I can't have eyes everywhere. I'll give you a radio we made, and you could send us a message, we would pay you and let you go, what do you think? "

"Fuck you!" Sasuke voice came out harsh and low.

"FUCK! I am trying to be civilized! DAMIT!" The man throw a kick to a nearby trash bin, scattering all the garbage to the floor, incrementing the nauseous scent in the air.

"I have no option that to make you cooperate, OII! Temari! bring the needles over here!"

A tall chunky woman approached, his clothes were not that abundant his high heels combat boots gave her a strange fake air to all her image. The large coat he used over the mid leg dress she wear was following her, dancing in the wind that started to blow, moving slightly her short pigtails.

"You don't have to shout me Chouji! I'm like a meter away, Damit!" She handled the man a black case. The big man been named Chouji extracted a slim large needle out of the case. The clear pink liquid moving slightly as it was pushed to the top, getting rid of the air inside the cavity. From the top, the liquid dripped down the metallic needle.

"W-what is that?" Sasuke's nerves got him, fear evident on his voice.

"A magic formula that would stick you around us, sweete" The blonde girl said, as Chouji came closer to the frightened man. With his chubby hands he took sasuke's forearm, holding it steady.

"Now don't move, or it will hurt more."But Sasuke didn't listened, he struggled, moved and kicked, all in vain.

When the needle was about to penetrated his skin, a loud explosion took place and Sasuke, Temari and Chouji's bodies flew in the air, crashing each of them in different sites of the street.

The door had definitely protected Sasuke from the full force of the explosion, but his hands still hurt, and he was pretty sure his face looked like crap, such as his elbows and knees.

He lifted himself, more out of fear than willingness. His body was high on adrenaline and his survival instinct was again telling him to run away as faster as he could.

Searching for some clarity, he arrived to the van from where the girl named Temari emerged. He found his backpack, closed and untouched, and scattered in the floor were the radios that son of a bitch had told him.

With a constant sting on his hand, Sasuke hold his backpack tightly, he knew the pain in his back wouldn't let him carry it in his back, so he hug it and started to walk a few steps away, searching frantically for any menacing figure approaching him.

But everybody has been knocked in the explosion. Sasuke took some other steps, and stopped dead on. He rotated and returned to the van, taking one of the radios with him, and securing it inside his bag, and hurried his steps out of the place, one never knows when you would need an enemy close to you.

 **-/-/-/-/  
** _ **I am so exited about the plot! I hope you liked it, any review would make my day! and please feel free to make any observation or advice for the story.**_

 _ **'till the next chapter.**_

 _ **UrbanLC.**_


End file.
